Kiss Mark?
by ChickenKID
Summary: Sehun yang polos entah pura-pura polos, karena petanyaannya yang konyol membuat Luhan sang komisi disiplin kewalahan dengan tingkah lakunya yang kelewat batas/ YAOI/HunHan NC 21 for HunHan Shipper


**HunHan Couple**

**Author :** chickenKID

**Title :** Kiss Mark?

**Main ****Cast :** -Sehun, -Luhan

**Other Cast :** -find by your self

**Pairing : **HunHan is REAL, hohoho ^^d

**Genre :** Romance (Maybe) entahlah tak terlalu mengerti -a

**Rate :** M(?)

**Length : **ONESHOOT

**Warning :** YAOI,, TYPO(S)…OOC.. GAJE...(BOY X BOY=LOVE) **Lemon dikit bikin kita kepanasan, tolong yang gak suka lemon dilarang keras membaca FF ini !**

**Desclaimer **** :** HunHan itu orangtua saya,, jadi eomma dan appa mereka adalah kakek dan nenek saya, HunHan saling memiliki satu sama lain, milik saya, sayanya milik ONEw, jadilah kami keluarga bahagia(?) hahaha XD

**Note :**Demi Luhan yang katanya sekarang manly, dan demi Thehun yang katanya sekarang unyu banget, ini FF gak ada hubungannya sama sekali sama perubahan mereka. HunHan tetaplah HunHan, Sehun seme dan Luhan uke. Jika ada yang tak setuju saya harap jangan membaca FF ini. Ini FF gaje segaje-gajenya, mungkin saya yang kurang kerjaan? Atau karena sudah lama tak menjadikan orangtua saya sebagai main cast? Entahlah, yang jelas ini FF gaje. Dari judul sudah diketahui kan bahwa ini FF rada Yadong. Tapi mian, saya masih polos dan otak saya kurang yadong, jadi mian jika yadong yang nanggung gitu -_-v. Ini FF terinspirasi saat saya membaca doujin anime. Tapi FF ini ASLI karya saya sendiri. Tak perlu banyak cincong, saya hanya ingin mengingatkan berkali-kali bahwa saya ini author yang masih amatir, bagus tak bagus cerita saya nikmati saja ne. Oh iya, ini FF pernah saya post di FB, barangkali ada yang pernah membaca, itu memang karya saya. Ini FF gaje, gaje sih, tapi rela bagi-bagi, XD

IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ.

IF YOU READ, DON'T BE SILENT READERS.

YOSH HAPPY READING ^^

_Buk_

"_Aduh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Jangan mendorongku seperti itu"_

"_Aish, selain Luhan Sunbaenim, ternyata Kris Sunbaenim juga menyebalkan"_

"_Waeyo? Kenapa kau berkeringat seperti itu Tao? Apa kau sakit?"_

"_Ada apa dengan lehermu? Kau digigit nyamuk?"_

"_Eoh? Kenapa Luhan Sunbaenim malah tertawa? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tertawa"_

"_Jangan membuatku penasaran, atau..."_

"_Jadi, komisi disiplin sepertimu ternyata sangat menyukai hal seperti ini?"_

"_Kau tahu Sunbaenim? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi"_

chickenKID's present

**Kiss Mark?**

Pagi yang sangat cerah hari ini. Para siswa dari club musik sekarang sedang berkumpul di lapangan sekolah. Hari ini hari pertama libur musim panas. Tetapi club musik mengadakan tour 2 hari 1 malam di villa yang sudah disewa oleh ketua club yaitu Kim Jongdae. Club musik memang selalu mengadakan tour seperti ini setiap tahunnya.

Sehun, salah satu anggota club musik, kini tengah berlari menuju lapang sekolah.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh, josonghamnida sunbae, saya terlambat bangun pagi, jalanan macet, jadi saya terlambat" sesal Sehun kepada sang ketua club Kim Jongdae dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Ne, gwenchana Sehun-ah, a-yo masuk ke barisan" jawab Jongdae seraya tersenyum pada Sehun.

Sehun membungkukkan badannya, lalu ia melangkah pergi berniat masuk barisan, tetapi

TUK

Sebuah tongkat panjang menghadangnya. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, ia melihat seorang namja cantik tengah memegang tongkat panjang yang kini menghalangi jalannya.

"Kau pikir bisa dengan gampangnya masuk barisan eoh? Karena kau terlambat, kau harus dihukum" ujarnya dengan nada ketus serta senyum menyeramkan terpampang di wajahnya. Meski wajahnya angelic, tapi tidak dengan sifatnya.

Namanya Luhan, ia dua tahun lebih tua dari Sehun. Sehun baru kelas satu SMA, sedangkan Luhan kelas tiga SMA. Luhan termasuk dalam club musik, dia menjabat sebagai komisi disiplin dalam club itu. Banyak orang yang takut padanya, karena dia tidak sungkan untuk memberikan hukuman. Padahal wajahnya sangat cantik dan tampan pada waktu yang bersamaan. Mungkin Luhan akan punya banyak penggemar jika saja sifatnya itu tidak menakutkan. Tapi yah meski begitu masih saja ada yang menjadi penggemarnya. Termasuk Oh Sehun, namja itu kini tengah menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar. Meskipun kini ia tengah ditatap tajam oleh Luhan dan tengah berada disituasi akan mendapat hukuman, tapi tetap saja namja itu tak mengindahkan tatapan tajam Luhan. Ia malah akan dengan senang hati mendapat hukuman dari komisi disiplin yang terkenal kejam itu.

BUK

Satu pukulan mengenai kaki Sehun. Tapi Sehun tidak meringis, ia tidak merasakan sakit pada kakinya. Ia malah menikmati pukulan itu. Apakah Sehun sudah menjadi seorang masokis yang malah menikmati pukulan yang diterimanya? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan Sehun yang tahu.

"Push Up 50 kali, setelah itu Sit Up 50 kali, dan terakhir Back Up 50 kali" ujar Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum.

Luhan mengangkat alisnya heran. Sudah sering sekali ia menghukum namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Tetapi entah mengapa setiap ia menghukumnya namja itu tak terlihat kesal sama sekali. Bahkan ia terlihat sangat menikmati hukumannya itu.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, cepat kerjakan hukumanmu" tegas Luhan. Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu ia memulai push up 50 kali, dilanjutkan dengan sit up 50 kali, dan diakhiri dengan back up 50 kali. Keberangkatan mereka ditunda beberapa menit karena menunggu Sehun yang sedang menjalani hukuman. Tak ada seorangpun yang mau menghentikannya. Siapa sih orang yang mau cari masalah dengan komisi disiplin yang satu itu? Wajahnya tak mencerminkan sikapnya.

Setelah Sehun selesai menjalani hukumannya, club musikpun berangkat menuju villa yang akan dijadikan tempat untuk menginap. Sehun dengan napas terengah-engah serta tubuh yang disertai keringat, ia mulai membawa barang-barangnya setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam bis yang akan membawa mereka menuju villa.

-SKIP TIME-

Sesampainya di villa, masing-masing membereskan barangnya, lalu memilah dan memilih kamar yang akan mereka tempati. Tak semuanya kebagian kamar karena besar villa itu tak sebanding dengan jumlah anggota club musik.

Sehun kini tengah mengangkat barang-barangnya. Ia berharap segera menempati kamar lalu berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya lengket karena tadi sebelum berangkat ia menjalani hukuman yang diterima dari Luhan. Sehun terlihat lesu, ia berjalan gontai sambil membawa barang-barangnya.

"Kau ini lemah sekali, diberi hukuman segitu saja kau sudah lesu seperti itu?" ejek Luhan, seraya melewati Sehun terlebih dahulu. Sehun langsung melihat Luhan yang kini tengah berada di depannya. Sehun langsung tersenyum seraya mempercepat langkahnya agar bersama dengan Luhan.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya lalu melihat namja yang kini tengah berada di sampingnya.

"Cepat sekali kau berubah" ujar Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum, entah mengapa namja itu tak pernah bosan memperlihatkan senyumnya pada Luhan.

"Namja pabbo" ujar Luhan, lalu ia kembali melangkah. Sehun tak peduli bahwa ia telah dikatai pabbo oleh sunbaenya itu. Yang Sehun tahu ia memang akan menjadi pabbo jika sudah berdekatan dengan sunbaenya itu. Sehun bahkan bisa saja menjadi gila jika sudah berdekatan dengan sunbaenya itu. Pengaruh Luhan sangat besar terhadap Sehun.

Sehun kini tengah membereskan barangnya di kamar. Setelah tadi ia menyimpan barang-barangnya, ia bergegas mandi. Dan setelah selesai manid, disinilah ia sekarang, sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia beruntung karena masih mendapatkan kamar. Banyak anggota yang lain yang tidak mendapatkan kamar. Sehun satu kamar dengan Tao, Kyungsoo, dan Kai. Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, Sehun keluar kamar.

Sehun mencari semua anggota club musik. Tapi yang terlihat masing-masing anggota menjalani aktifitas sendiri-sendiri. Sehun lalu menghampiri sang ketua club Kim Jongdae.

"Sunbaenim, sekarang kita ada acara apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Ani, kita tak ada acara apapun, kau beristirahat saja" jawab Jongdae.

"Mwo? Jadi untuk apa kita kesini jika tak ada acara apapun?"

"Yang jelas untuk bersenang-senang, nanti malam akan ada acara, jadi untuk sekarang kau istirahat saja"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, sudah ya, aku mau pergi dulu" dan Jongdaepun pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun hanya heran melihatnya, tapi ia tak terlalu memikirkannya, lalu iapun pergi menuju taman belakang villa. Tak banyak orang di sana. Sehun juga merasa aneh, sebenarnya anggota yang lain dimana?

Sehun kini duduk disalah satu bangku di taman itu. Dilihatnya Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang bermesraan dihadapannya. Semua orang juga mengetahui bahwa Kai dan Kyungsoo mempunyai hubungan spesial. Tapi Sehun tak menyangka bahwa mereka akan terang-tengan bermesraan seperti itu.

Sehun jadi sedikit iri melihatnya. Andai ia juga bisa bermesraan seperti itu dengan orang yang sangat disukainya, Luhan. Sayangnya itu hanya mimpi belaka untuk Sehun. Sehun tahu Luhan tak akan pernah meliriknya. Namja itu sangat sulit di dekati sekalipun Sehun sudah mencoba berbagai cara. Entahlah memang susah untuk menaklukkan hati komisi disiplin seperti Luhan. Memperlihatkan senyumnya saja tak pernah. Apalagi membuka hati untuk Oh Sehun? Itu benar-benar hanya mimpi.

Sehun mulai bosan berada di sana yang hanya melihat dua sejoli yang sedang bermesraan itu. Ia kini melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju kamarnya kembali. Jika bukan karena Luhan Sehun tak akan mau ikut acara seperti ini. Jika bukan karena Luhan Sehun tak akan mengikuti club musik. Yah, semuanya ia lakukan karena Luhan, karena namja yang membuatnya jatuh cinta saat pertama kali melihatnya, menjadi salah satu anggota club musik yang mempromosikan clubnya. Maka dari itu Sehun menetapkan hati bahwa ia akan memasuki club musik seperti saat ini. Sayangnya Sehun tak menyangka bahwa Luhan adalah namja yang sulit di dekati.

Sehun terus melangkah menuju kamarnya, pada saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba saja ia terjatuh ke depan karena ada yang lebih dulu membuka pintunya dari dalam.

BUK

Sehun tersungkur, wajahnya menghantam lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aish, appo" lirih Sehun. Lalu ia bangun dari keterjatuhannya, tapi sebelum ia di posisi berdiri, tiba-tiba saja seseorang mendorongnya keluar kamar dengan tidak berperasaan.

"Aduh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Jangan mendorongku seperti itu" protes Sehun. Ia masih dalam posisi duduknya.

"Yak, appo" ujar Sehun, lalu ia mendongakkan wajahnya, penasaran siapa yang mendorongnya dengan tak berperasaan seperti itu.

Dan saat ia melihatnya

"Kris sunbae?" ujar Sehun. Kris hanya menatap Sehun tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Tatapan yang sangat tajam membuat mulut Sehun yang akan mengucapkan sumpah serapah karena telah membuatnya jatuh dengan tidak elit itu kelu seketika.

Setelah itu Kris pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang dalam dalam posisi duduk. Sehun tersadar, ia melihat kepergian Kris.

"YAK, SUNBAENIM, SEHARUSNYA KAU MEMINTA MAAF PADAKU DULU BARU KAU PERGI" teriak Sehun, tapi tak ada jawaban dari Kris yang sekarang mulai menghilang di balik tembok.

"YAK, SUNBAENIM" teriak Sehun lagi, namun namja itu terlanjut menghilang.

"Aish, selain Luhan Sunbaenim, ternyata Kris Sunbaenim juga menyebalkan" gerutu Sehun.

"Mwo? Siapa yang kau sebut menyebalkan itu eoh?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsinya. Sehun segera menoleh ke asal suara. Dan matanya langsung terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang barusan berbicara. Sehun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dihadapan namja itu yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Ne? Apakah aku pernah menyebutkan kata 'menyebalkan'? Sepertinya kau salah mendengar Luhan sunbaenim" ujar Sehun seraya tersenyum ke arah Luhan.

"Ya, ya, sangkal saja omonganmu itu. Kau tahu Oh Sehun? Pria sejati itu akan mempertanggung jawabkan omongannya"

"Mwo? Apa maksud-"

BUK

Sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan omongannya, ia sudah terjatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya ke lantai karena tiba-tiba seseorang menabruknya dari arah kamar. Entah karena badannya yang terlalu ringan, atau orang yang menabrak Sehun yang terlalu besar. Entahlah, yang jelas kini Sehun sudah jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Kenapa aku harus jatuh lagi sih?" gerutu Sehun. Ia melihat ke arah atas ingin mengetahui siapa yang menubruknya itu. Ini seperti de ja vu saat tadi Sehun melihat ke arah atas untuk mengetahui siapa yang mendorongnya.

"Tao?" ujar Sehun. Kini ia melihat Tao tengah mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sehun. Sehun mengambil uluran tangan itu, lalu ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mianhae, aku tak sengaja menabrakmu" ujar Tao seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne, gwenchana" jawab Sehun. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memaki-maki Tao setelah Tao lebih dulu meminta maaf padanya. Tapi ia melihat ada yang aneh dari diri Tao. Dengan baju yang berantakkan, rambut yang acak-acakan, serta keringat yang bercucuran dari dahi dan wajahnya.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau berkeringat seperti itu Tao? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sehun sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Tao.

"Ne? Ah, ani, aku hanya kegerahan saja, jadi aku berkeringat, hehehe" jawab Tao dengan tawa yang terdengar sangat canggung. Sehun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, tapi ia bertanya lagi setelah melihat keanehan lain dari diri Tao.

"Ada apa dengan lehermu? Kau digigit nyamuk?" tanya Sehun seraya mengusap leher Tao yang terlihat ada bercak merah di sana. Tao tersentak, ia langsung menurunkan tangan Sehun, dan menutup bagian yang tadi diusap oleh Sehun.

"Ah, iya, sepertinya ini di gigit nyamuk" jawab Tao sedikit panik.

"Mphhaaahahahaha" terdengarlah tawa seseorang yang sedari ada di sana tetapi tak mengeluarkan suara.

Sehun langsung memandang orang itu. Mata Sehun terbelalak seolah tak percaya melihat siapa yang kini tengah tertawa.

'Eoh? Kenapa Luhan Sunbaenim malah tertawa? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tertawa' batin Sehun.

"Gigitan nyamuk ya? Apa benar itu gigitan nyamuk? Atau gigitan yang lain?" tanya Luhan, masih terdengar sedikit tawa dari mulutnya.

"Ne? Ah, ya, mungkin" jawab Tao sedikit salah tingkah.

"Pabbo" ujar Luhan, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Tao yang kini masih salah tingkah dengan menggaruk lehernya yang tentunya tidak gatal, juga Sehun yang kini tengah memandang punggungnya tak percaya. Ini memang benar pertama kalinya ia melihat Luhan tertawa. Ia sangat penasaran, memangnya ada yang salah dengan gigitan nyamuk sehingga sunbae yang biasanya dingin itu tertawa? Entahlah siapa yang menyangka bahwa Luhan akan tertawa karena ia membahas gigitan nyamuk. -_-

_SKIP TIME_

Malam telah tiba, acara club musik akan di mulai. Sang ketua club memang tak berbohong pada Sehun. Kini club musik tengah mengadakan acara barbeque di taman belakang villa. Semuanya bersenang-senang. Tunggu, semuanya? Sepertinya tidak, Sehun tak melihat orang yang dia sukai ada di sana.

Sehun melihat sekelilingnya, ia memang tak menemukan Luhan di sana. Acara yang sangat ramai itu menjadi sepi dan membosankan menurut Sehun karena tak ada Luhan di sana.

Sehun berinisiatif untuk mencari Luhan, karena tak ada yang membuatnya menarik kecuali Luhan. Jadi ia meninggalkan acara barbeque itu dan beranjak mencari Luhan.

Sehun berjalan mengitari villa itu. Dia masuk dan mencari Luhan di dalam, tetapi tetap ia tak menemukan Luhan di sana. Lalu ia keluar villa dan berniat mencarinya di luar. Cuaca sangat dingin, Sehun mengeratkan jaketnya. Jika bukan karena Luhan ia tak akan mau berjalan-jalan di tengah cuaca sedingin ini. Yah, selalu saja Luhan yang menjadi alasannya.

Sehun merasa ia sudah sedikit jauh dari villa tempatnya menginap, tapi ia tak kunjung menemukan Luhan. Jadi ia menyerah dan berniat untuk pulang lagi. Tapi sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Ia menemukan lapangan yang sepi dekat villa itu. Sehun merasa ia tak pernah melewati lapangan ini. Entah karena ia tak menyadarinya. Entahlah, yang jelas sekarang ia melangkah menuju lapangan sepi itu. Sepertinya lapangan itu sedikit tak terurus karena banyaknya semak dan belukar yang ada di sana. Tapi entah mengapa Sehun malah tak takut untuk mengampirinya. Sesuatu menarik hatinya. Di dekat lapangan itu ada sebuah rumah pohon yang diterangi sedikit cahaya dari lampu gantung yang ada di sana. Sehun melihat ke atas tepatnya ke arah rumah pohon itu.

BUK

Sebuah sandal jatuh mengenai kepalanya.

Sehun mengaduh lirih. Ia merasa hari ini adalah hari sial baginya. Setelah tadi pagi mendapat hukuman dari komisi disiplin yaitu sunbae kesayangannya. Lalu ia jatuh di depan pintu kamar di villanya setelah itu di dorong dengan tak berperasaan oleh Kris sunbaenya. Lalu ia terjatuh lagi karena Tao tak sengaja menabraknya. Dan sekarang sebuah sandal harus jatuh tepat di kepalanya. Malangnya nasib Oh Sehun.

Sehun mengambil sandal itu dan ia melihat ke arah rumah pohon itu lagi.

"Apa ada orang disana?" tanya Sehun.

"..."

Hening, tak ada jawaban. Sehun mulai merinding, ia jadi membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

'Jangan-jangan ini sendal milik mayat yang tergeletak di sana' batin Sehun. tapi ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Sendalnya tak berdarah-darah, jadi sepertinya ini bukan milik mayat seseorang' batin Sehun lagi. Karena penasaran iapun naik ke tangga menuju rumah pohon itu. Setelah sampai atas dilihatnya seorang namja cantik yang sedang tertdiur begitu manisnya di sana. Sehun membelalakan matanya. Tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum setelah melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berada di sana.

Luhan, sunbae kesayangannya kini tengah terlelap tidur. Sehun mendekati sunbaenya itu. Ia memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah cantik namja yang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Jika melihat kau sedang terlelap tidur seperti ini sangatlah manis, orang-orang pasti tak akan menyangka bahwa dirimu seperti putri angkuh yang sulit di dekati" ujar Sehun seraya tersenyum lembut. Ia mulai membelai dengan lembut kedua pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

Sepertinya tidur Luhan sedikit terusik, dahi Luhan mengkerut, dan dengan perlahan mata indahnya itu terbuka. Setelah terbuka tiba-tiba ia membelalakkan matanya.

"HYAAAAAAAAA" teriak Luhan dan di susul oleh Sehun.

"HYAAAAAAAAA" Sehun pun berteriak kaget. Luhan memperjelas penglihatannya. Setelah itu ia merasa kenal dengan namja yang kini di hadapannya ini.

"Oh Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

"Aish, sunbae kau mengagetkanku" ujar Sehun seraya mengusap dadanya.

"YAK, bukankah kau yang lebih dulu mengagetkanku?"

"Siapa yang mengagetkanmu? Kau berteriak lebih dulu dan mengagetkanku"

"YAK OH SEHUN" teriak Luhan.

"Ne, ne, arra, aku yang mengagetkanmu dan aku yang salah, puas?" tanya Sehun. Luhan terdiam, lalu ia menghela napas.

"Awas, aku ingin turun" ujar Luhan dengan nada dinginnya seperti biasa.

"Sepertinya kau sebaiknya tidur saja lagi, wajahmu saat tidur itu lebih manis daripada saat kau bangun seperti ini" ujar Sehun dan langsung mendapat death glare dari Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Sebelum turun ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" ujar Sehun.

"Mwo?"

"Tadi siang pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tertawa, dan menurutku itu sangat manis"

"Lalu di mana letak pertanyaannya?"

"Aku belum selesai berbicara kau sudah memotongnya"

"Ne, lanjutkan"

"Jadi pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa tadi kau malah tertawa saat baku tanyakan keadaan Tao tentang gigitan nyamuk itu?" tanya Sehun, ia lalu memandang Luhan. Luhan terdiam, ia menahan tawanya. Sungguh saat ini ia ingin tetawa lagi.

"Yak, jawab pertanyaanku" ujar Sehun sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Kau berani membentak sunbaemu eoh?"

"Habisnya kau tak menjawabnya sih, aku kan penasaran" ujar Sehun.

"Lalu jika kau penasaran apa urusanku?"

"Yak sunbaenim"

"Awas, aku ingin turun" tegas Luhan, ia berusaha menyingkirkan Sehun. rumah pohon itu tak terlalu besar. Sedangkan mereka sama-sama namja yang tak bisa dikatakan kecil.

"Jangan mendorongku, kalau aku jatuh bagaimana?" protes Sehun saat Luhan berusaha menyingkirkannya. Ia tak mau jika hari ini harus diakhiri dengan dirinya yang terjatuh di atas pohon. Sudah cukup untuk kesialan hari ini. Ia tak mau ditimpa kesialan yang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu kau jangan menghalangi jalanku, aku ingin turun" ujar Luhan.

BRUK

Tiba-tiba Luhan terdorong kebelakang, punggungnya menabrak papan yang dijadikan rumah pohon itu. Luhan sedikit meringis. Sehun tengah memandang Luhan dengan serius. Luhan yang masih kesakitan langsung terdiam melihat tatapan menusuk dari Sehun, tiba-tiba bibir Luhan kelu seketika.

"Jangan membuatku penasaran, atau..." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Luhan terdiam menunggu kelanjutannya. Sebenarnya Sehun tengah berpikir hal apa yang dapat membuat Luhan terancam.

"Mwo?" tanya Luhan. Dan Sehun masih berpikir.

"Atau..atau aku akan mengundurkan diri dari club musik" ujar Sehun mantap.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Dan di detik ke 4 Luhan kembali memperlihatkan tawanya di hadapan Sehun.

"Mphahahahahaha" Luhan tertawa mendengar ancaman Sehun.

"Yak, kau malah tertawa lagi"

"Apakah menurutmu itu suatu ancaman? Aku justru akan sangat senang jika kau mengundurkan diri dari club musik. Kau ini anggota yang merepotkan. Jadi aku tak perlu susah-susah mengurusmu lagi kan?" ujar Luhan. Ia berusaha menahan tawanya lagi.

Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia memang tak punya bahan untuk di jadikan ancaman untuk Luhan, yah hingga kata-kata itu yang malah keluar dari mulutnya. Sehun terdiam, Luhan masih menahan tawanya. Sehun sudah hampir putus asa untuk mengetahui alasan apa sebenarnya tadi siang Luhan tertawa. Toh Sehun barusan melihat Luhan tertawa lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau tahu Oh Sehun, kau ini namja terpabbo yang pernah aku temui" ujar Luhan. Sehun terdiam, ia tak menjawab perkataan Luhan, Sehun sudah terbiasa mendengar Luhan menyebut dirinya 'pabbo'.

"Aku tak menyangka namja yang sudah kelas satu SMA sepertimu masih belum mengerti mengenai hal itu" ujar Luhan lagi. Kali ini perkataan Luhan membuat Sehun memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap sunbae kesayangannya itu.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Itu Kiss Mark bodoh, bukan gigitan nyamuk, bahkan anak SMP pun pasti tahu kalau itu adalah kiss mark" ujar Luhan. Sehun masih mencerna ucapan Luhan. Dan

BLUSH~

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Sehun memerah setelah menyadari apa yang di maksud Luhan.

"Pabbo, kau benar-benar pabbo" ucap Luhan lagi. Ia akan bangkit kembali dan berniat turun dari rumah pohon itu jika saja tangan Sehun tak menariknya dan membuatnya duduk kembali.

"Apa itu menyenangkan? Apa itu melelahkan?" tanya Sehun.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" sekarang Luhan yang tak paham dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Tao sampai berkeringat begitu, apa itu melelahkan?" tanya Sehun. Dan demi apapun menurut Luhan selain bodoh Sehun juga namja terpolos yang pernah Luhan temui.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu, kenapa kau malah bertanya begitu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran saja, apa kau juga tak pernah melakukannya?"

"Ne?" Luhan kaget ditanya seperti itu, dan karena itu wajah Luhan mulai dihiasi merah merona.

"Apa kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Sehun.

"Mwo? Oh Sehun kau mulai tak war.."

Perkataan Luhan terputus saat tiba-tiba saja Sehun mencium tangan yang sedari tadi di pegangnya. Dari mulai tangan, ia mencium hingga pergelangan tangan Luhan. Luhan kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Kekagetannya tak hanya sampai di situ. Luhan bertambah kaget ketika Sehun tak hanya mencium pergelangan tangannya itu. Sehun juga menghisap pergelangan tangannya itu. Wajah Luhan yang tadi merah merona semakin memerah saja, sungguh ia ingin menghentikan Sehun, tapi seluruh tubuhnya kaku seketika.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya pada pergelangan tangan Luhan. Ia memandang hasil karyanya itu. Bercak merah sukses menghiasi pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Apa yang seperti ini yang di sebut kiss mark itu sunbae?" tanya Sehun dengan seringaian terpampang di wajahnya. Luhan merinding dibuatnya, ia hanya menelan ludah melihat seringaian itu.

"Apa hanya karena ini Tao berkeringat seperti itu? Mungkin tidak ya? Apa ini belum cukup?" tanya Sehun. Ia mulai mendekati Luhan dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Luhan sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, ataupun menjauh dari Sehun. ia sudah terpojokkan. Padahal bisa saja ia mendorong keras-keras hobae yang kurang ajar itu. Tapi entah kenapa ia seperti mati rasa dan membeku. Ia sama sekali tak kuat untuk sekedar mengangkat tangannya.

Sehun mencium leher jenjang nan putih milik Luhan. Ia memang sangat penasaran bagaimana jika bibirnya menyentuh leher milik sunbae kesayangannya itu. Luhan memejamkan matanya. Demi Tuhan ia sangat ingin mengutuk hobae kurang ajar dihadapannya ini yang sekarang berani menyentuh lehernya. Tapi ia malah tak bisa apa-apa. Ia malah merasakan sesuatu yang membuat aliran darahnya mengalir deras, jantungnya memompa lebih cepat, dan napasnya tiba-tiba tercekat. Luhan memekik ketika tiba-tiba Sehun menggigit lehernya.

"Ah~" dan desahan indah mulai keluar dari bibir merah nan kecil komisi disiplin club musik itu.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar desahan lolos dari bibir sunbae kesayangannya itu, ia lalu melepas ciumannya dari leher Luhan, dan kini terpampang tanda bercak kemerahan dari leher putih nan jenjang milik Luhan.

"Jadi, komisi disiplin sepertimu ternyata sangat menyukai hal seperti ini?" tanya Sehun. Luhan segera menutup mulutnya dan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah mengeluarkan suara terkutuk itu. Sehun memegang tangan Luhan yang kini tengah membekap mulutnya sendiri. Dibukalah dekapan tangannya itu. Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum, tapi sekarang sedikit seringaian terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu Sunbaenim? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi" dan dengan itu Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan. Luhan lagi-lagi tersentak melihat kelakuan hobae yang kurang ajar itu. Sehun mulai melumat bibir mungil berwarna pink kemerahan itu. Sungguh ia merasa bibir Luhan sangat-sangat, ah ia tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Yang jelas Sehun yakin bahwa bibir ini akan menjadi candu bagi dirinya.

Luhan terdiam, ia beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya. Sehun menarik tengkuknya memperdalam ciumannya. Dan dengan itu mata Luhan ikut terpejam, ia menikmati apa yang Sehun beri padanya. Tangan Luhan mulai terulur untuk meraih leher Sehun. dan ia kalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Digigitnya bibir atas Luhan oleh Sehun yang membuat Luhan lagi-lagi memekik. Sehun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk mengeksplor segala apapun yang ada di dalam gua hangat Luhan. Lidah dan lidah saling berperang yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Sehun. bibir yang saling berpagut membuat Luhan tanpa sadar melenguh nikmat

"Emh, engh" lenguhan tertahan karena bibir Sehun masih mengunci bibirnya. Tangan Sehun mulai nakal, ia mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Luhan. Luhan sadar akan hal itu, ia segera melepaskan perpagutan mereka.

"Apa yang kau laku..mphh" tak sempat Luhan melanjutkan protesnya, bibirnya kembali dibungkam oleh Sehun. Luhan ingin mendorong Sehun, tapi tiba-tiba sentuhan tangan Sehun di niple sebelah kanannya membuat kekuatannya hilang seketika.

"Emph, enngh" membuatnya malah melenguh lagi merasakan kenikmatan yang baru pertama kali ini ia merasakannya. Sehun berhore ria dalam hati. Ia berhasil menjinakkan komisi disiplin yang terkenal kejam itu.

Setelah itu Sehun kembali menyerang leher jenjang nan putih milik Luhan. Membuat Luhan mau tak mau mendongakkan kepalanya. Tangannya berusaha membekap mulutnya karena takut sewaktu-waktu mulut sialan itu mengeluarkan suara terkutuk yang sangat dibencinya.

"Se..sehun" ujar Luhan terbata. Ia ingin mengakhiri ini semua, tetapi kenikmatan terlanjur menghampirinya.

"Ah~ engh" bekapannya tak mampu menahan suara terkutuk itu saat Sehun tiba-tiba mencium niple kanan Luhan, sedangkan niple kirinya di belai mesra oleh tangan kiri Sehun. dan tangan kanan Sehun sudah berada di bawah Luhan. Ia menyentuh 'junior' Luhan yang masih terbungkus itu. Betapa frustasinya Luhan, mati-matian menahan desahannya. Tetapi akhirnya ia gagal menahannya. Suara yang begitu dibencinya keluar begitu saja tat kala Sehun terus menerus menyentuhnya seperti itu.

CUP

Sehun mencium dada Luhan. Lalu digigitnya dada rata Luhan dan dihisapnya dada itu menimbulkan bercak merah keunguan, meninggalkan tanda kepemilikkan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Cu..cukup" ujar Luhan sedikit terbata, ia masih ingin tersadar bahwa apa yang sedang mereka lakukan itu salah. Tapi Sehun menulikan pendengarannya, ia tak henti-hentinya menyentuh Luhan. Bahkan saat ini ia tengah membuka resleting celana Luhan.

Ditahannya tangan Sehun oleh Luhan. Kini Luhan sudah dibanjiri keringat dari dahi hingga wajahnya. Persis seperti Tao yang dilihat Sehun tadi siang.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya memelas, ia berharap Sehun tak melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini. Sehun tersenyum lagi, lalu ia berbisik

"Aku sangat bangga komisi disiplin sepertimu bisa menunjukkan wajah memelas seperti itu, kau tahu sekarang ini kau berkali-kali lipat lebih manis dari biasanya, membuatku ingin memakanmu. Sudah sampai tahap ini kau mau berhenti?" bisik Sehun. Luhan memejamkan matanya, bulu kuduknya merinding tatkala hembusan napas Sehun terasa di telinganya. Sehun kemudian melanjutkan membuka resleting celana Luhan. Sekarang Luhan hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi hobae kurang ajar di hadapannya ini.

Dibukalah celana Luhan hanya sampai batas lutut, kemudian Sehun membuka boxer yang di kenakan Luhan. Dan yang terakhir ia buka underwear yang di pakai Luhan, memperlihatkan 'junior' Luhan yang sudah menegang.

"Aigo, lucunya Luhan kecil" ujar Sehun setelah melihat 'junior' Luhan. Luhan segera memalingkan wajahnya. Demi apapun ia sangat malu sekarang, ia tak pernah seperti ini dihadapan siapapun kecuali orangtuanya mungkin, itu juga saat ia masih kecil.

"Dan kau manis sekali, kau komisi disiplin termanis yang pernah aku temui" gombal Sehun seraya mencolek dagu Luhan berniat menggodanya.

"Pabbo" ujar Luhan. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. Ia masih tak mau melihat wajah Sehun. Sehun menarik wajahnya agar melihat wajah manis Luhan dengan jelas. Di kecupnya singkat bibir Luhan, lalu ia menarik Luhan hingga Luhan berada di pangkuannya. Setelah itu ia kembali mencumbu bibir mungil nan merah milik Luhan. Luhan kembali mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Sepertinya kali ini ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan cumbuan Sehun.

Tangan Sehun tak tinggal diam, kedua tangannya itu meremas bokong Luhan yang kini ada di pangkuannya itu. Membuat Luhan menggeliat geli karena sentuhan di bokongnya. Sehun tiba-tiba melepaskan pagutannya dan membuat Luhan sedikit kecewa.

"Angkat dulu badanmu, aku juga ingin membuka celanaku, ini sudah sesak" ujar Sehun, dan Luhan hanya menurut. Lihat, bahkan yang biasanya memberi perintah itu Luhan, tapi kini Luhan malah dengan sukarela menuruti perintah Sehun. Sehun membuka celana, boxer, dan underwearnya. Setelah itu ia kembali menududukkan Luhan di pangkuannya. Membuat keduanya memekik karena dengan begitu tak sengaja 'junior' mereka beradu dan mengalirkan sensasi tersendiri untuk keduanya.

Sehun kembali mencumbu Luhan, ia menyentuh seluruh permukaan kulit tubuh Luhan. Membuat hawa malam yang seharusnya dingin itu menjadi panas seketika. Membuat keringat tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari tubuh keduanya. Membuat desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir Luhan yang kini sudah mulai membengkak.

Sehun kembali mencium Luhan. Kali ini jari-jari Sehun mulai memasuki lubang surga seorang komisi disiplin club musik yang Sehun yakini itu masih virgin. Luhan memekik, lalu ia melepas ciuman mereka. Dahi Luhan berkerut tatkala air mata tiba-tiba keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Appo" lirih Luhan. Itu baru satu jari Oh Sehun yang masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Tak terbayang jika 'kepunyaan' Sehun yang masuk bagaimana kesakitan Luhan.

"Tenanglah, rileks" ujar Sehun. Ia kembali menyerang leher Luhan, lalu Sehun kembali memasukan satu jarinya. Luhan tak menyadari hal itu. Ia tengah menikmati ciuman Sehun di lehernya, membuat leher Luhan penuh dengan bercak merah keunguan hasil karya hobae kurang ajar Oh Sehun. Karena itu Sehun kembali memasukkan jarinya, kali ini jari ketiga, ia keluar-masukkan jari itu dengan arah zig-zag untuk membuat lubang Luhan semakin melebar.

"Engh" Luhan melenguh saat dirasa jari-jari Oh Sehun menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya. Betapa nikmatnya yang ia rasakan.

"Ah~, emh, engh" desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut Luhan. Setelah dirasa cukup Sehun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, membuat Luhan sedikit kecewa. Tetapi kekecewaan itu hilang ketika Sehun memasukkan 'junior'nya pada lubang Luhan.

"Argghhhhtttt" teriak Luhan. Demi apapun ini sakit. Ia merasa seperti dibelah menjadi dua. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya, dan rasanya menyakitkan. Air mata keluar lagi dari pelupuk mata Luhan. Sehun sedikit tak tega juga melihatnya. Ia sudah membuat komisi displin club musik yang terkenal kejam itu menangis karena dirinya.

"Sstt, rileks ne, nanti juga kau akan terbiasa" ujar Sehun. ia kembali mengalihkan rasa sakit Luhan dengan menciumi tubuh Luhan. Membuat getaran-getaran dalam hati Luhan kembali. Membuat perutnya seperti di kelitiki. Dan membuat dirinya mengeluarkan desahan lagi.

Sehun terkaget ketika tiba-tiba Luhan mulai bergerak. Luhan menaik-turunkan badannya. Membuat 'junior' Sehun menusuk-nusuk lubangnya. Luhan mendesah sendirian, Sehun takjub pada Luhan, tanpa diminta ia melakukannya sendiri. Dan Sehunpun mulai mengeluarkan desahannya saat dirasa lubang Luhan menghisap habis 'junior'nya. Membuat 'junior'nya serasa terjepit dan teremas membuat kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Sehun.

Setelah lama, Luhan mulai mempercepat gerakan naik-turunnya. Sehun membantu dengan menggerakkan badannya ke arah yang berlawanan. Bibir saling berpagut, tangan kanan Sehun mengocok 'junior' Luhan yang tadinya terabaikan. Tangan kiri Sehun memilin niple kiri dan kanan Luhan secara bergantian. Tangan Luhan meremas kepala Sehun tatkala kenikmatan demi kenikmatan menghampirinya. Luhan tiba-tiba melepaskan pagutannya

"Aaahhh~, di..di..situh, Sehunh, disituh~" racaunya setelah merasakan 'junior' Sehun berhasil menumbuk titik kenikmatan Luhan. Sehun dengan segera merubah posisi mereka, ia membaringkan Luhan dengan membuka kedua kaki Luhan. Ia terus menumbuk dengan kecepatan yang bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Ah,. Engh, emh.. aaahh.. Sehunh,,Sehunh" racau Luhan lagi. Kini ia mulai membantu Sehun menggerakkan badannya berlawanan arah.

"Ah,,Lu..Luhanh" Sehun mulai mendesah tatkala lubang Luhan menghisap habis juniornya. Pandangan mata Luhan mulai buram, air mata sudah ada di pelupuk matanya, ada sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari tubuhnya.

"SEHUN~" teriakan Luhan dibarengi dengan cairan putih nan kental keluar dari 'junior'nya. Cairan kenikmatan Luhan.

Sehun masih terus menumbuk lubang Luhan. Ia masih belum mencapai batasnya. Padahal Luhan sudah mulai terkulai lemas. Napas yang sudah terengah-engah. Peluh membanjiri keduanya. Dan saat hentakkan terakhir

"LUHAN~" Sehunpun mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya dengan menyebut nama sunbae kesayangannya itu tanpa embel-embel sunbae. Sehun ambruk menindih Luhan, ia lalu memeluk Luhan.

Napas yang terengah-engah bak telah lari maraton terdengar dari keduanya.

"Pabbo" ucap Luhan pertama kali setelah ia melakukan 'itu' dengan Sehun. Sehun tak menanggapinya, ia masih saja memeluk Luhan.

"Aku ingin tidur" ucap Luhan. Dan tak lama setelah itu dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibir Luhan. Mungkin ia kelelahan karena ini pengalaman pertamanya. Sehun memandang Luhan dan tersenyum. Setelah itu ia memakaikan underwear, boxer, serta celana Luhan. Setelah itu ia memakai celananya sendiri. Lalu ia mengancingkan kemeja Luhan, ia membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Luhan. Setelah itu ia berniat pulang ke villa tempat menginap tapi tiba-tiba ia diam seketika setelah tersadar bahwa mereka kini tengah berada di rumah pohon.

'Bagaimana aku membawanya turun?' batin Sehun. Sungguh ia tak sadar telah melakukan sesuatu yang hebat, yang termasuk pengalaman pertamanya, dan ternyata dilakukannya di rumah pohon. Sehun hanya terdiam dan berpikir bagaimana caranya membawa Luhan turun. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Luhan tidur di sini hingga pagi kan? -_-

_SKIP TIME_

Sehun kini tengah ditatap oleh ketua club musik dan anggota club musik lainnya yang belum tertidur. Kini Luhan tengah berada di gendongannya, Sehun hanya tersenyum canggung. Yang lain menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada komisi kedisiplinan kita?" tanya Jongdae.

"Dia tertidur di rumah pohon sekitar sini, aku menemukannya saat tadi tengah jalan-jalan. Aku tak mungkin membiarkannya tidur di sana dan kedinginan, jadi aku membawanya" bohong Sehun.

"Yasudah, masukkan Luhan ke kamar" perintah Jongdae dan Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu membawa Luhan ke kamarnya.

Setelah tadi dengan susah payah ia membangunkan Luhan agar terbangun dan bisa menuruni tangga rumah pohon itu, tetapi Luhan tak kunjung terbangun. Maka dari itu dengan susah payah ia menggendong Luhan. Dan dengan hati-hati ia menuruni tangga sambil berdo'a semoga mereka berdua bisa menuruni tangga dengan selamat. Hingga sampailah mereka di villa ini, dengan Luhan yang masih terlelap.

Dengan perlahan Sehun membaringkan Luhan di kasur. Dilihatnya wajah damai Luhan yang sedang tertidur.

"Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?" tanya Sehun. Ia tersenyum mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia tak menyangka ia bisa menyentuh sunbae yang ia sukai itu.

"Kau pasti kelelahan ne? Komisi disiplin sepertimu ternyata tak sekuat yang aku bayangkan" ujar Sehun sedikit terkekeh. Ia lalu mengusap lembut rambut Luhan yang masih sedikit berpeluh itu. Di kecupnya dahi Luhan dengan lembut.

"Jaljayo" ucap Sehun lembut setelah itu ia keluar dari kamar Luhan menuju kamarnya dan berniat untuk tidur.

Pagi hari yang cerah, semua anggota club musik bekerja sama untuk memasak dan membersihkan villa yang mereka tempati.

Oh Sehun baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, ia segera keluar kamar ketika melihat hanya dia saja yang baru bangun karena yang lain sudah rapi.

"OH SEHUN, KAU TELAT BANGUN, KAU DI HUKUM" teriak komisi disiplin club musik itu dengan suara yang melengking suguhan yang tidak baik di pagi hari. Sehun beralih menatap Luhan yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasa serta kedua tangan di lipat di depan dadanya.

"Mwo?" tanya Sehun singkat.

"Yang lain sudah sedari tadi bangun dan menyiapkan sesuatu, kau malah baru bangun? Push up 50, sit up 50, dan back up 50" ujar Luhan. Sehun membelalak kaget.

"Mwo?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Cepat lakukan atau hukumanmu aku tambah" ujar Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas.

'Ternyata tak ada yang berubah meskipun semalam sudah melakukan sesuatu yang hebat' keluh Sehun dalam hati. Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang sekarang sedang melakukan push up, lalu ia melangkah berniat menuju dapur. Sehun melihat dengan jelas langkah Luhan yang sangat lambat, dengan dahi yang berkerut setiap melangkah seperti menahan sakit. Sehun menghentikkan aktifitas push upnya, ia kemudian memandang Luhan.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Sehun, Luhan menghentikkan langkahnya dan berbalik melihat Sehun.

"Mwo?" tanya Luhan.

"Apa masih sakit setelah semalam kita melaku.."

BUK

Ucapan Sehun terputus saat tiba-tiba bantal sofa melayang tepat ke wajahnya.

"Jangan bicara aneh-aneh, cepat selesaikan hukumanmu atau aku akan menambah hukumannya!" ujar Luhan dengan death glare yang ditujukan pada Sehun. Sehun hanya menghela napas, lalu ia melanjutkan hukumannya. Luhan berbalik kembali, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena semalam ia mau saja melakukan 'itu' dengan hobae kurang ajar itu. Dan Sehun tahu itu, ia melihat wajah merona Luhan. Disana ia tahu ternyata kini mereka sudah berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Bahkan komisi disiplin yang terkenal kejam itu kini bisa merah merona seperti itu.

Sehun menyeringai, ia masih menjalani hukumannya dengan push up 50, ia masih terus memperhatikan langkah Luhan yang slowly itu.

'Gotcha. I got you Luhan' batin Sehun.

END

YEAY Tumpengan..

Akhirnya ni FF beres juga..

Mian, jika mengecewakan..

Saya bukan ahli FF yadong

Mianhae jika aneh, yadongnya nanggung, terus gak masuk di akal *sungkem ke readers*

Sudah lama saya gak bikin FF HunHan, jadi saya bikin geh sebagai tanda saya ini HunHan Shipper gitu *kibar bendera HunHan* ^o^/

Asalnya saya mau ngikutin ide gila saya untuk buat ENSIAN HunHan itu di semak2 gitu, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir kayanya itu terlalu aneh dan ekstrim jadi ya saya milih rumah pohon untuk jadi saksi percumbuan HunHan agar tempatnya gak terlalu mainstream gitu, wkwkwk *ketawanista* XD

Oke, walaupun FFnya gaje, abal, dan aneh, yang udah kepalang baca tetap tinggalkan jejak ne..

Gomawo yang udah mau baca, apalagi review

Oke, DON'T BE SILENT READERS..

RnR jusaeyo~

*TebarSenyumnyaONEw*


End file.
